Projeto Hott 04 A Night To Remember
by LyaraCR
Summary: Só uma noite.. A noite que trará muitas outras...


Primeiro J2. Essa fic saiu de um simples lampejo de minha memória enquanto olhava uns arquivos antiiiiiigos no PC, em busca de tirar alguma coisa pra deixar mais à mão. Bom, foi legal, bem legal, escrevê-la. Espero que gostem!

--------------------------------------------

Era sexta-feira. Eles haviam ganhado o dia de folga. Ele decidiu por ir à praia e, quando chegou lá, topou de testa com quem menos esperava, usando apenas uma sunga branca e uma loira a tiracolo, a qual foi dispensada assim que decidiram por conversar.

- Hey Jen! Quem era?

- Ah! É a dona do quiosque.. Dallas.

- Sei... Tadinha..

- Por quê?

- Mal sabe ela que Dean Winchester existe de verdade...

Riram e Jensen deu um tapa nas costas de Jared.

- Jay... Tá sabendo da recepção do Kripke hoje?

- Sim.. - fez cara de exasperado - Tô sabendo sim...

- Não tá com cara de quem vai..

- E pior que dessa vez fui convidado pessoalmente... Não tem como não ir..

- Porque você odeia tanto as festas do nosso meio?

- Porque ninguém se diverte de verdade, sabe.. São apenas bebidas finas, conversa jogada fora e assuntos de trabalho..

É aí que Jared Derrapa.. Kripke notava sempre seu desconforto. E por isso, lhe surgiu a idéia de presente pelo melhor capítulo da série, A Festa.

Dessa vez seria outra coisa.

Passaram mais um tempo conversando enquanto tomavam sol e água de coco até que Jared começa a arder e resolve ir pra casa.

- Hey Jen! Vou chegar... Tô ardendo.

Quando viu que Jared ia chamar um taxi pelo simples movimento de pegar o celular, Jensen se manifestou:

- Não, não! O senhor não vai de taxi não. Vou te levar.

- Mas e sua garota?

- Ah! Não me importo.. Nunca me importo com isso - riu-se e se levantou - Vamos?

- Vamos.

Jared pegou a mão que lhe era estendida e se levantou. Logo após pagarem a conta, foram caminhando em direção ao carro de Jensen.

― Porque tá sem carro Jay?

― Preguiça de chamar motorista ou de dirigir. Taxi dá menos trabalho...

Riu sem graça. O telefone de Jensen tocou

― Não vai atender?

― Não.. Não deve ser nada importante..

― Atende Jensen!

― Me chamou pelo nome! Tá bravinho!!!

Morreu de rir e atendeu o celular. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kripke.

― Hey Jensen! Que demora é essa?

― Oh! Sorry! Tudo bem?

­― Bem, bem não está não.

― Por quê?

― Porque eu sei que o Jared não vem na festa que eu arrumei exclusivamente para ele.

― Porque acha isso? Kripke?

― Ele tá aí?

― Uhum..

― Porque ele tem horror às minhas festas!! Jensen Ackles! Por favor, dá um jeito!

― Tudo bem.. Vou tentar.

― NÃO Jensen! Não tente! Traga ele aqui e vestido com a camisa que vão entregar na sua casa.

― Como é que é?

― Não mais explicações!

― Pelo menos fala como é que é!

― É roxa, brilhante tanto quanto cetim, estilo social. E tem uma pra você também. A sua é laranja, do mesmo jeito. Espero que gostem.

― É um circo?

― Não se usa só preto e cinza em festas Jensen... Divirta-se.

Desligou rindo, deixando um senhor Ackles p. da vida do lado de cá.

― O que foi Jen? Tá puto com o Kripke por quê?

― Porque ele é um chato! Quer que eu vá à festa dele hoje.

― Isso me embrulha o estômago! Odeio a high-society que cerca o diretor!

― Eu também. Escuta.. Podemos passar lá em casa pra pegar uma coisa?

― Ah.. Tudo bem!

Disse Jared com o seu sorriso simpático de sempre.

Carro adentro, seguiram para a área nobre da cidade.

Quando Jared deu por si e parou de prestar atenção na música, foi com Jensen perguntando:

― Quer descer e entrar um pouco?

― Ah! Claro!

E desceu do carro. Entraram e a tarde transcorreu tranquilamente. Jensen não havia falado nada sobre a festa, muito menos sobre a camisa. Não sabia como fazê-lo. O jeito seria se vestir naquele laranja-perolado-cintilante e combinar os trocentos acessórios que Kripke havia mandado.

E assim fez. Quando chegou na casa de Jared, já eram poucos pras onze.

― Jared! Abre logo essa joça!

Gritou ele do lado de fora do apartamento do mais novo. Poucos minutos e um Jared sonolento e semi-acordado abriu a porta.

― Que foi?

Disse ele, rouco e com os cabelos sobre a face.

― Eu não acredito! Não fala que esqueceu da festa!?!

― Oh men!

Esfregou os olhos e deu espaço para Jensen entrar.

O mais velho o saudou com um abraço apertado e acendeu a luz. Quase teve um ataque quando reparou em Jared, que vestia apenas uma boxer cinza.

― Tava dormindo não é?!

― Huh ― ficou sem graça ― sim.

― Oh não Jay! Eu passando aqui pra deixar isso ― apontou pra sacola da loja mais cara da região ― e você DORMINDO?

― Porque tá vestido assim?

― Assim como?

― Nesse laranja-brilhante.. Essas pulseiras.. Esse cinto.. Tá vindo de onde?

― Tô indo pra festa do Kripke. Agora se arruma ― espalmou a sacola no peito de Jared ―E aparece lá dentro de uma hora em ponto. Vista isso. Ou te quebro a cara.

Deu uma piscada para o amigo e saiu Dalí, deixando um Jared exasperado e assustado com a cor daquilo que estava na sacola.

"Oh meu Deus! É tão.. PÚRPURA!"

Pensou Jared, ao ver o que teria que usar.

Algum tempo depois, lá estava ele, dentro de seu carro, indo em direção à festa na casa de Kripke. Um colar púrpura, pulseiras de mesma cor e cinto brilhante. Oh Deus! E como estava queimado em vermelho praia!

Jensen olhava o relógio. Eram dez pras doze. "Droga.. Ele não vem mesmo..." Afundou mais um copo de tequila goela abaixo. Era horrível. Se Jared estivesse ali ou ao menos chegando como grande maioria dos convidados fazia, Jensen não estaria bebendo descabidamente.

Chegou na porta da frente. Nossa! Quantos lasers de iluminação! E quantas cores! E que tipo de som era esse na casa de Kripke?!

― Jaaared!

Gritou o "diretor" com a mesma intensidade que gritava quando bravo, porém com um sorriso no rosto. Abraçou Jared. Estava bêbado ou quase isso.

― Jensen está bebendo por você!

Ou escutou errado ou gostaria de ter escutado. Jensen estava bebendo por ele? Hahaha! Jamais!

― Vamos lá garoto, ele vai ficar feliz em te ver!

Combinaram de Jared chegar por trás. Estavam bem próximos dele quando Kripke mandou Jared se misturar e gritou:

― Jeenseen!

― Hola señor director!

Não! Jared não acreditou! Jensen estava bêbado a ponto de gritar em espanhol! Nossa! A coisa não tava boa.

― Cadê o Jared?

― Ah.. ― abaixou a cabeça e fez cara de cão sem dono ― Ele não vem. E nem adianta ligar. Passei lá e ele tava dormindo..

Fez beicinho e ele Jared não resistiu; O abraçou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

― Oi Jen.. Bebendo por mim?

E por mais estranho que tenha achado, sua voz saiu mais rouca que o necessário. Sentiu a vítima à sua frente arrepiar. Jared notou, mas mesmo assim deixou passar, afinal, Jensen estava bêbado, não é mesmo? Então, estava bêbado por ele, foi o que Kripke disse.

Quando Jared se afastou, Jensen se virou, abraçando-o automaticamente.

― Jay! Você veio!

E aquele abraço fez o mais novo ver e sentir o quanto Jensen estava fora de si... Teve os sentidos completamente alterados quando o mais velho lhe beijou o pescoço, numa carícia normalmente aplicada à uma garota ou algo assim, não à um amigO de longa data. Isso foi o bastante pra deixar o mais novo brilhando em vermelho, não só pela praia, mas também por estar desconcertado com a ação de Jensen.

Kripke já havia dado o fora, porque o Senhor Ackles bêbado era o puro Dean Winchester: 100% imprevisível.

― Pensei que não viesse Jay!

Sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo.

― E pensei que você não bebesse por mim.

Jared não resistiu à espetar o amigo.

― Por você eu não só bebo Jay..

Disse ele rindo. Largou o amigo e pegou uma tequila para ele.

― Bebe aí. ― reparou na cor da roupa ― Nossa! Você vestiu!!

― Ainda pergunta?

Disse o mais novo ao virar a bebida. Jensen estava corado, sorridente e alcoolizado. Era o próprio Dean. E Jared tinha medo disso diante dele, afinal, presenciar certas condutas de Jensen não era raridade.. Quando o viu pegar mais um copo, tomou de sua mão e disse:

― Calma aí.. Por enquanto chega!

― Hey! Shut Up Sam! Eu sou o mais velho aqui!

― E nem por isso pode bancar o esponja! E eu não sou Sam, sou Jared!

"É Sam sim..." Jensen raciocinou.

― É Sam sim! Enquanto eu quiser que seja!

― Sujou...

Disse Jay para si mesmo. Do nada, uma música que "despertou" Jen começou a tocar. (track-01)

― Wow! Nossa! Vem comigo Jay!

― Pra onde? ― sendo puxado

― Vem dançar!

E lá se foi ele à contragosto... Ou quase isso. Toda a multidão de amigos ricos vestidos em cores vibrantes de Kripke, dançavam. Os flashes coloridos com predominância em roxo faziam Jared se sentir o dono da festa, e nisso, ele estava certo. Porém não sabia.

Jensen começou à dançar como a maioria, acompanhando o embalo de seu laranja brilhante. Jared ainda estava meio careta e quando o garçom passou, catou qualquer coisa e virou.

E certamente era algo forte, porque o deixou alegrinho na hora, e num movimento de gira mãos para lá e para cá, entrou na música com Jen.

― Everyone has, everyone has inside...

― La da da da...

Seguiam animadamente a música. Era meio antiga, mas lembrava a festa do seriado em que se conheceram. The Beat fazia os corações deles e de todos pulsarem forte.

― Hey Jen ― sussurrando colado ― chega mais!

E começaram a dançar bem juntos. Jensen com a perna direita entre as duas de Jared e os dois requebrando. (track–02)

A música foi trocada por outra e o "WOW" comemorativo foi geral. A hora das dancinhas sincronizadas era agora...

"Passo pra frente, requebra, gira, passo pra trás, gira, requebra..."

E eles no meio, sempre sorrindo. Jensen caçou mais alguma coisa pra beber ao redor e quando achou, foi na mão de Jared: Uma garrafa de azul-sabe-se-lá-o-que. Colou-se nele e disse:

― Me dá...

― Só se for na boca..

Jensen não entendeu, mas riu e isso foi o bastante para Jared tragar uma golada da garrafa, levá-la até a boca do amigo e servi-lo do líquido azul naquela garrafa gelada. Jensen observou o jeito diferente de Jared e começou a libertar o Dean que existia dentro dele. Se aproximou e disse:

― Me dá mais? Na boca?

Jared não quis entender o sentido da frase, mas no estado alegre que estava, foi meio difícil.

― O quanto você quiser.

― Mesmo?

― Yesss...

O que o álcool não faz... E Jensen se aproximou ainda mais de Jared enquanto a música mudava. (track-03)

Tomou a garrafa das mãos de Jay e sorveu tranqüila e calmamente, enquanto fixava aqueles olhos multicoloridos no rosto e principalmente na boca do mais novo, num pedido mudo que Jared fez questão de entender muito bem... E se aproximou. Jensen sorriu e foi dançando de fasto até as proximidades da mesa do DJ.

Parou e começou a dançar do jeito que o diabo gosta. Desabotoou alguns botões da camisa e deixou parte do peito malhado a mostra. Jared gelou ao sentir um arrepio o percorrer enquanto se juntava à dança sensual de Jensen.

"Come with me, play with me, can't you see i'm just a sex machine..."

Seguiam a música e Jared pegou o embalo. Se atracou com a perna esquerda entre as de Jen e levou a garrafa a boca, sorvendo mais bebida.

― Tá quente, não é?

― Muito.

Sussurravam um no ouvido do outro.

― O que acha da gente pegar um ar?

― Sabe que não é má idéia?

Jensen deu a mão para o amigo e saíram dalí, indo para qualquer lugar que fosse ao ar livre. Encontraram a sacada. (track-04)

― Que vista, não?!

Perguntou Jensen olhando para a cidade ao longe.

― Éh... Uma bela vista...

Disse Jared em tom duvidoso.

― Tá falando sobre a cidade ou sobre...

Bateu um dedo no peito num eu mudo.

― Ambas as coisas...

― Me dá?

Apontou para a garrafa.

― Isso e o que mais você quiser.

Disse Jared sobre o efeito do álcool, lasers e vontade própria. Se aproximou da meia parede e fez como Jensen, se encostando à ela e admirando a cidade.

― Sabia que o Kripke fez essa festa pra você? Como presente pelo ótimo desempenho na série?

― Ah... Ver você morrendo não foi fácil... Mas tem um outro presente que eu ficaria mais feliz em ganhar.

― Ah é? Qual seria?

Dá-lhe provocação...

― Vo-cê...

Disse, tocando o tórax do outro com o dedo indicador.

― Tá; Mas eu o quê?

― Você, me beijando, me tocando, me... quem sabe... me possuindo...

― Jared, você está bêbado e não sabe o que está dizendo.

― Ah Jensen... Eu sei sim... Sei muito bem o que estou dizendo e querendo.

Jensen não resistiu e catou o outro pela cintura, segurou-lhe o rosto e disse:

― Não devia ter libertado o Dean Winchester, Sam.

O mais novo só sorriu e sentiu seu corpo ser prensado sobre a meia-parede.

Seus lábios foram cobertos pelos de Jensen, num beijo quente e com gosto de bebida. As línguas se tocaram com sede um do outro e em certa parte até um pouco de selvageria.

Jared gemeu quando deixou-se ser encoxado pelo mais velho. Aquele contato provavelmente tinha deixado Jensen sentir o tamanho do problema de seu amigo. Inverteu as coisas e deixou o mais velho preso contra a parede:

― Você não deveria ter libertado o Sam Winchester, Dean.

Caíram de boca um no outro novamente. As coisas estavam quentes demais. Arrancaram as camisas enquanto se pressionavam um contra o outro.

― Dean... E-eu...

― Fala pra mim, Sammy...

― Eu te quero.

― Quer? Como?

― Em mim...

(track-05)

― Mas e se eu te quiser em mim também?

― Bom, temos tempo de sobra pra resolver esse problema.

Se colaram de novo e ao perceber que tinha uma porta a mais naquela sacada, se meteram por ela. Dava em um corredor completamente deserto da mansão do diretor.

― Temos um lugar, Sammy...

― E temos... ― apagou a luz com um simples toque no interruptor ― Escuridão...

Tomou os lábios de Jensen com luxúria em primeiro grau. Foi prontamente correspondido.

― Quer que eu te dê na boca agora?

― Não só agora.

Respondeu o mais velho. Jared sorveu um gole e manteve outro na oca unindo os lábios em seguida e dando na boca de Jensen. Isso só serviu para excitá-los ainda mais. Queriam se pegar e iriam de qualquer forma.

O som reverberava pela mansão...

(track-06)

Quem era o prensado e quem era o prensante, não dava pra saber. O que aconteceu num momento, foi que uma das portas do corredor, mais precisamente a que dava para a sacada, foi aberta, e um ser loiro num vestido preto acendeu a luz.

― **JENSEN!!!**

Um grito e três caras de espanto. Era Dallas, a garota da praia. Ambos ficaram vermelho-cereja de vergonha, mesmo bêbados.

― Oh. Meu. Deus...

Disse Jared olhando para a moça apavorada. Ela simplesmente saiu, correndo. Jensen ficou com cara-de-tacho.

― Não é possível que todos querem um pedaço de mim...

Tomou Jared pela mão e pôs-se a correr corredor afora, entrando na quinta porta a esquerda. Outra sacada. Puxou o mais novo e bateu a porta. Ambos riam como crianças aprontando.

(track-07)

― Você... também quer um pedaço de mim, Jay?

― Não. Quero você todo, Jen.

E agarrou o mais velho, dando início a um amasso quente, que em pouco tempo fez com que desabotoassem seus cintos e jeans, e começassem a se esfregar somente separados pela roupa íntima.

― Jen...

― O que foi?

Sussurrou o mais velho sensualmente.

― Me possua.

E Jensen o fez. Abaixou ambas roupas íntimas e começou a preparar o "amigo", tocando-lhe suavemente a entrada, fazendo-o estremecer. A coisa estava saindo do controle e eles mal se importavam.

Quando Jared sentiu-se ser penetrado por um dedo, viu que não seria nada fácil, mas não se importava.

― Por favor Jen.. Anda logo!

― Mas posso te machucar...

― Eu quero! Por favor...

(track-08)

E então Jensen o obedeceu. Penetrou fundo e de uma só vez, após deixar o mais novo de peito na parede.

Parecia estar sendo rasgado em dois, mas logo essa sensação passou para um prazer profundo.

E então foi tocado no ponto fraco, enquanto era fodido e masturbado ao mesmo tempo.

― Jen..sen.. E-eu... Vou...

― Faça o que quiser, Jay... Faça...

Foi o bastante para que se esvaísse nas mãos de Jensen, enquanto gemia o nome dele e contraía sua entrada, deixando o mais velho em seu limite.

Jensen era como Dean, fogo puro. Mordeu o ombro de Jared num sinal mudo de que seu prazer estava tornando-se fato consumado.

E assim foi. Se esvaiu, preenchendo o mais novo com toda a sua semente. Abraçou-lhe as costas e o prensou contra a parede.

― Jay, você é demais!

― Você... também Jen...

(track-09)

Depois de algum descanso se vestiram e resolveram sair dalí. Ainda bebiam e estavam tontos e ofegantes.

― E aí Jen?

― O que foi?

― A sua garota..

― Não há garota, Jay.

― Ela viu a gente se...

― Pegando, eu sei...

― Ela vai ficar muito brava...

― Eu não tenho nada com ela Jared! Se ela ficar brava, problema é dela! Agora, sabe o que realmente me importa?

― O que Jensen?

― Nós dois.

E o beijou. Jared sentiu um nó na garganta. Estava apaixonado por Jensen e acabara de descobrir.

Foram caminhando de braços dados até o meio da festa de novo.

― Vem dançar comigo meu anjo.

Sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo e ele obedeceu. Tomou Jensen pela cintura e sem se importar com nada, começaram a dançar sensualmente. O tempo foi passando devagar e eles se divertindo muito até mesmo depois do discurso de Kripke, que deu a balada como presente a Jared pela ótima atuação.

(track-10)

A festa seguiu quente até quatro da manhã e depois dela, os dois foram juntos "decorar os textos" na pequena sacada do "modesto" apartamento de Jared.

― O que acha que somos agora, Jay?

― Nada menos que amantes de nós mesmos...

Acabaram por se amar em "ordem aleatória" até os primeiros raios de sol, quando tombaram exaustos como peças de xadrez. Seria um novo caminho à partir de agora, para ser percorrido pelos "Irmãos Winchester".

Fim.

------------------------------------

**Soundtrack**

**01 – Everyone Has Inside - Gala**

**02 – Another Day – Whigfield**

**03 – Sex Machine - N'Gels Ft. Estelle Desanges **

**04 – Jenny For The Block – J-Lo**

**05 – Stronger - Kanye West **

**06 – Piece Of Me – Britney Spears**

**07 – Sensafine – Lacuna Coil**

**08 – Who Knew - Pink **

**09 – Let Me Think About It – Ida Corr Ft. Fedde LeGrand**

**10 – Fight For All The Wrong Reasons – Nickelback**

------------------------------------

Bom, primeiro J2... Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la.

Isso me aconteceu enquanto revirava meu PC em busca de qualquer coisa que me desse inspiração. Aí achei uns arquivos de som e umas fotos que me lembraram uma época colorida de festas e... Deu nisso! *---*


End file.
